


Lovin, Touchin, Squeezin

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why have the third string quarterback when the captain of the team worships at your feet?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin, Touchin, Squeezin

He deactivated and reactivated the alarm when he walked into the house. Dave didn’t feel the need to double check that everything was locked. Habit made him check the deck doors in the kitchen and the den. They were locked tight so his next stop was the bedroom. It was late; his flight was delayed. In the dark he stripped off his jeans and button down shirt. His socks went in the hamper. 

After thinking about it, so did his boxers. Mudgie looked up as he approached the bed. Without any urging he got up and went to the bottom. That was an interesting development. Dave smiled as he slipped between the sheets. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her shoulder and then the nape of her neck.

“Don’t be alarmed,” he whispered. “It’s just your husband.”

“It better be. I told Jean-Luc not to come tonight because I figured you'd be home.”

“He can't satisfy you like I can, Mrs. Rossi.”

“True, but he dulls the edges until you come back to me.”

“Why have the third string quarterback when the captain of the team worships at your feet?” he asked.

“Greed.” Erin replied, turning in his arms. “Its pure and simple greed.”

“You're greedy baby, but I'm hungry.” He ran his tongue along her collarbone and blew on the wet skin. The way Erin shivered made him do the same. “I'm ravenous, Erin.”

“Is there something in particular you're in the mood for?” she wrapped her leg around him.

“Something tasty,” he lifted the tank top over her head. “I want something sweet…maybe a little tangy.”

Erin smiled before kissing him passionately. Dave slid her panties down, his hand stroking between her thighs. Then he tasted her fingers.

“Goddamn baby. You taste…here taste yourself.”

He kissed her, rolling them on the mattress so that he was on top of her. Dave held her arms over her head.

“I missed you.” he murmured, covering every inch of skin he could reach with kisses. “I missed my baby.”

“I missed you too, Agent Rossi.” She laughed as his tongue hit a special spot.

He was making his way under the covers. Playtime was over; he wanted her. He wanted to taste, touch, smell, and experience every inch of her. Erin smiled, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair as he spread her thighs. 

When he blew on her wet skin she sighed. When he tasted with his tongue she said his name. Dave loved to tease. He kissed her clit; licked and sucked it gently as she writhed on the bed.

“Oh God David, oh God, ohhh God.”

When he added a finger and then two, curving to reach her G spot, Erin whimpered. She was close but wanted to hold on. No one in their right mind would want this to end.

“Mmm David, don’t stop, don’t…fuck.”

She wasn’t able to stop herself from falling. Once that train left the station it sped down the track. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted her to clench her thighs, curl her toes, and grip his shoulder a little too hard. He wanted her to come like a wanton young thing, coating his lips and tongue with her nectar. Dave lapped it up until Erin pulled him away. Then he kissed his way back to her lips.

The way she tasted on his lips made Erin hot. She battled his tongue, Dave pulling back and letting her take full control. She rolled them on the bed with a wicked grin. This time Erin held Dave’s arms over his head.

“How do you want it, Agent Rossi?” she asked.

“I just want it baby…gimme.”

Though it didn’t need any help, it never did, Erin stroked his cock. It nearly sent her husband through the roof when she bent to kiss it. Then she slid down on it. Erin bit her lip, taking it all in. Dave thrust upward and she gripped him tight.

“Mmm baby, yeah, that’s it.” he held her hips as she slowly rode.

Erin leaned over and ran her tongue across his lips. Dave kissed her hard as his hands moved down from her hips to cup her ass. She started moving faster; soon she was bouncing up and down. Dave sat up on his elbows so he could keep up. This was new but he wasn’t prepared to object. If Erin liked it, he loved it. The way she touched herself showed that Erin really, really liked it.

“Damn Erin, goddamn, oh shit baby.”

“Tell me how good it is. Tell me how much you like it.”

“I fuckin love it.” Dave replied, thrusting deep and making her cry out.

“I want you on top when you come.”

Dave lay back, pulled Erin into a smoldering kiss, and rolled them again. He was back in the driver’s seat and wasn’t afraid to accelerate.

“Who do you love?” Erin asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I love you, baby. Oh God, I love you.”

“If you love me then come in me.”

How could he not when she said something like that? Dave muttered expletives as his climax barreled through. He usually liked to have more control than that, he liked to tease and play, but that was hot. That was fuckin hot. She could make him lose control any day of the week.

“Was that good enough for you?” Dave’s tone was cheeky when he asked.

He’d dropped his weight on her, knew she liked that afterward. Erin wrapped her arms around his back and held him. They both trembled, loving to share that moment. Then they kissed.

“It was alright.”

“Woman…”

Her laughter was full of delight. It was infectious and Dave laughed too. He tried to move to the bed but Erin held on. If she wanted him to stay then he was staying. Eventually she loosened her grip, allowing Dave to lie beside her on the bed. Erin lay on her back and looked up at the ceiling. He lay on his side, running his fingers through her hair.

“The person who said sex gets boring after marriage…”

“They were never married to you.” Dave replied.

“I never want to lose that spark. I can admit that I feared we could.” She took his hand. “It’s not just about sex though. We’re so settled David.”

“Is there something wrong with settled?”

“No, I just…I'm married to David Rossi.” Erin smiled.

“Bask in it; I’ll wait.”

“It’s your sense of humor I fell in love with first.”

“It wasn’t my…”

“No.” she shook her head and laughed.

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“OK, what were you going to say?”

Erin turned on her side and Dave spooned behind her. It was definitely bedtime. She didn’t know what time it was but she should surely be asleep. Being awakened by her husband for hot sex wasn’t something to complain about. She still had meetings in the morning. He was such a wonderfully bad influence.

“I was going to say my big Glock.” Dave replied.

He could barely get it out without laughing. They laughed together and then Erin turned her head for a goodnight kiss. Dave liked it so much he did it twice. He exhaled, holding her close.

“I can admit that your Glock was, and is, very impressive. What part of me did you fall in love with first?”

“It was definitely your eyes. I saw those eyes and I went a little loopy.”

“Were my breasts in the top three?” Erin asked.

“They were number two with a bullet. Those cadet shirts were tight; they weren't made properly for the female cadets then. You were the cutest girl I’d ever seen.”

“And you just had to corrupt me.”

“It took a quarter century but I always get my way, Mrs. Rossi.”

“You really like calling me that, don’t you?”

“Damn skippy baby.” Dave kissed her shoulder. “You like it too.”

“I love it. I love you, David Rossi.”

“I love you too. We better get some sleep, morning is coming fast. And I'm gonna want to do my husbandly duty then too.”

“Good because its trash day and those cans have to go out front.”

“I love being married.” Dave replied laughing.

***


End file.
